Grimmel the Grisly
|Source = Franchise}} Grimmel the Grisly is the main antagonist of the film How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He was a dragon hunter who believed that dragons must be exterminated, and was responsible for bringing the Night Furies to near extinction, leaving Toothless the last one of his kind. Official Description Biography ''Night Fury Genocide ''Hunt for Toothless Physical Appearance Grimmel is a tall, slender man with gray hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. He wears leather armor, brown pants, greyish-brown boots, and a hooded jacket. Personality Grimmel was a seasoned dragon hunter who lives for the thrill of the chase and anticipates every course of action that his prey will take. He was patient, determined, and waited for the right moment to strike. Grimmel held great prejudice towards dragons and is of the firm belief that they must be either imprisoned or eliminated. Any alternate ideas that involve coexistence are unacceptable to him, as he believes that dragons and humans simply cannot live together. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Dragon Hunting:' Grimmel was a substantially experienced hunter who knew how to track down his prey and anticipate their actions. Dragon Commanding: Grimmel managed to successfully drug six Deathgrippers and trained them to become vicious killers that obey his commands. He trained them through unknown ways to answer to his whistles. Dragon Riding: Grimmel was able to ride the Light Fury without any difficulties after drugging her with Deathgripper venom, until he is knocked off her back by Hiccup. Inventing: Grimmel has a talent in creating devices that would help him in his hunting expeditions. He was able to create devices that are oriented with Deathgripper venom such as his crossbow and collars that he would use on his dragons. It was also possible that Grimmel creates his airship to help him travel to various locations. Relationships Toothless Grimmel has claimed to have hunted down every Night Fury except for Toothless. This causes the latter to become the hunter's most coveted trophy, particularly since capturing Toothless simultaneously allowed him to capture all of Berk's dragons. His Deathgrippers Grimmel has subjected six Deathgrippers to his command by using their own venom against them. He did this by sticking vials of their venom into their heads through a collar that each one wears, drugging them into absolute obedience.}} Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Being the best friend of his ultimate prize, Grimmel knows that Hiccup is an obstacle in his hunt and threatens to destroy everything the young chieftain loves if he does not give Toothless up. Unnamed Light Fury Ruffnut Thorston After Ruffnut is left behind by the Dragon Riders at Grimmel's base she is thrown into a cell with a Scuttleclaw. Ruffnut annoys Grimmel by talking non-stop about herself and her love life to the point where he decides to free her from her cell (along with the Scuttleclaw) and use her to discover the location of New Berk. Grimmel hates Ruffnut and claims he has never met a creature so annoying, and Ruffnut makes it her responsibility to annoy him as much as possible.}} Stoick the Vast When Grimmel first confronts Hiccup, he notices Hiccup has never heard of him. He tells Hiccup how Stoick, who has heard of him, was a great chief and one of the best dragon hunters of all time. He also states Stoick would be ashamed of the way his son is ruling Berk.}} Appearances Quotes Trivia *Grimmel's full name resembles that of Grimbeard the Ghastly. *Grimmel's intentions to exterminate all dragons are similar to that of Alvin the Treacherous from the book series. *Grimmel's hairstyle is similar to that of Gellert Grindelwald from the Fantastic Beasts films. *Grimmel shares several similarities with Viggo Grimborn. **Both characters rely on their wits to swindle and outmaneuver their enemies. **Both characters' main profession is hunting dragons. ***While Viggo hunted and killed dragons for profit, Grimmel hunted and killed dragons for pleasure and out of hatred. *Grimmel may be the person referred to as "G" in Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders. "G" is also referred to as the "pale poacher", employs Dragon Trappers, has "an odd ship, one that seemed better suited for the skies than seas", and uses Eir Stormheart's idea of a harness with mind-controlling chemicals to devise his own. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Grimmel the Grisly Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Foreign Characters